


A Promise

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: love_bingo, Community: smallfandomfest, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after he left the Andromeda Tyr Anasazi is back to retrieve something he’d left behind, something it turns out that he can’t live without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Promise  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr Anasazi/Seamus Harper  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,128  
>  **Summary:** Years after he left the Andromeda Tyr Anasazi is back to retrieve something he’d left behind, something it turns out that he can’t live without.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Love_Bingo](http://love_bingo.livejournal.com)

With a confused look on his face, Harper watched Rhade walked away. Their conversation had been, while less than satisfactory, certainly an eye opener. He had never thought he might be interested in another Nietzschean but perhaps he was wrong. Maybe he could be, after all Tyr had been gone for years now. It wasn’t as if he was ever coming back. Not that he would ever want him to of course. Tyr was as if dead to him. If only he could convince his heart of that maybe he would be able to see Rhade as more than... The engineer quickly shook his head. There was no use in denying it. Tyr Anasazi had ruined him. He could never fall in love with another Nietzschean, no matter how much he might be tempted, his heart would always belong to Tyr.

His loud sigh echoed through the corridor as he turned away and walked back towards engineering. He was so engrossed on muttering about his life, Tyr and what might have been that he failed to see the hulking shadow following him down the hall.

 

Minutes later Harper grabbed the nearest thing and set to work, he didn’t care what it was just as long as it got his mind off of... He shook his head. No. He wouldn’t think of Tyr Anasazi again. That Nietzschean was in his past where he belonged. He never wanted to think or see him again.

“Well that’s unfortunate since I’m standing right here.” The slow, deep voice from the doorway brought Harper’s head up.

“Tyr?”

Tyr walked into the room to stand directly in front of the engineer. “Harper.”

Just that, his name from those full lips and he was ready to jump into Tyr’s arms and forgive him for everything. Woah! _What?_ There would be no jumping and definitely no forgiving. Lest he forget Tyr had broken his heart the day he had left Andromeda and him behind.

“What are you doing back here, Tyr?” Harper tried to keep his voice neutral, like his heart wasn’t breaking all over again just looking at the man in front of him.

“For you.” The answer was short but the words held a lot of meaning if only Harper was willing to understand.

A puzzled look wrinkled Harper’s face as he stared up at Tyr. “I don’t understand. You left. You said the Nietzschean people needed you and that I would get over you in time.”

“The Nietzschean people did need me, they still do. But that’s not why I’m here.” Tyr reached out to stroke Harper’s cheek but his fingers fell short as the other man backed out of his reach. “Do you want to know what my biggest regret is?”

“Okay.” He wasn’t sure if he should but he really wanted to know.

“My biggest regret is not leaving the Andromeda. It’s that I didn’t take you with me.”

For a brief moment Harper stared at the Nietzschean as if he had grown a separate head. For a long time he had wanted Tyr to come running back to him and say those very words. He would have given anything, done anything just to hear him say it. But the years had passed by slowly and he had never heard a word from Tyr. Now it was too late. It had to be. With a slight shake of his head, Harper turned his back on him. “I’m sorry, Tyr. But it’s too late. What we had is over, in the past.” He paused to catch his breath thankful that Tyr couldn’t see the tears shimmering in his eyes. “I’m your past.”

Tyr had never been more thankful to be a Nietzschean in his whole life. His enhanced hearing caught the infliction of pain and regret but most of all the love Harper still harbored for him in the tone of his voice. “That’s where you are wrong, Seamus Harper.”

He couldn’t listen. He refused to get his hopes up only to have them cruelly dashed... again. “Just go, Tyr. Go back to be the fantastic leader of the Nietzschean people you were meant to be and leave me alone.” This time Harper didn’t even try to keep the pain he was feeling out of his voice.

“Never.” Tyr stepped closer to the other man but didn’t touch him, yet. “I made that mistake once and I will never make it again.”

“But I’m your past. We both have to face that fact. ” Harper repeated quietly his heart breaking in two even as he said the words. He would give anything if it could be different. But he wasn’t willing to risk giving his heart to Tyr again. Harper completely ignored the fact he had already given his heart to the Nietzschean a long time ago and he had never once gotten it back.

A large hand landed on his shoulder urging him to turn around. “Again I say that’s where you are oh so wrong, Harper. You aren’t just my past. You never were and you never will be.” He cupped the man’s face in his hands, his eyes stared into Harper’s willing him to listen with his heart and not with anger and hurt. “You are my past, my present and my future and you always will be. And I want to be yours if you will let me. Will you?”

 _His Nietzschean’s past, present and future, now that’s something he could get used to._ Harper’s mouth opened to say something but quickly closed again.

A smile curled the corner’s of Tyr’s mouth. “Don’t tell me you’re speechless. I didn’t think that could ever happen with you, Harper.”

He couldn’t help himself, an answering smile began to spread across his face as he reached up and gently traced the full lips before dropping his hand to his side. “You should do that more often, you know?”

“Do what? Leave you speechless?”

Harper rolled his eyes. “No smartass. You should smile more often.” 

“I will. I promise but only if you give me the right answer.” He lowered his head and began to nibble the corners of Harper’s mouth. His tongue slid sensuously across the other man’s lips as he whispered, “Come on, Harper. You want to be with me. I know you do.”

 _Of course he did!_ How could he deny what he wanted most in this universe or any other? With a sigh of surrender Harper put his arms around Tyr’s neck. “Don’t ever leave me again.” He hoped he didn’t sound as if he were begging.

A sound of relief escaped Tyr as he slid his arms around Harper’s waist and pulled him close until their bodies were almost fused as one. “Never again. I promise.”


End file.
